


Someone to take care of him

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lewis is a soft dom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience, Praise Kink, taking care of your lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Dick has been working too much and Lewis is concerned for him. Sometimes Dick needs someone to order him to take care of himself.





	Someone to take care of him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this!
> 
> The prompt comes from the new prompt meme Loose Lips Sink Ships! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

The first sign that something was wrong was Dick’s absence at the dinner table in the house the officers were billeted in.

Lewis ate slowly, looking around, but the major didn’t make an appearance by the time everyone else had finished and walked out to get back to their business, and Lewis had to accept that Dick wasn’t coming any time soon.

He was pretty sure he knew the reason behind the absence of the man and so he didn’t wait any longer before he climbed the stairs to the third floor where Dick had his room.

He barely left time between his knock at the door and the moment he opened it to enter the room. It wasn’t like there could be something Dick might want to hide from him and he was fairly sure no one else was there with the moment.

“You skipped dinner.”

Dick raised his eyes to him, looking tired, and didn’t even answer at first. Lewis couldn’t help but look disapprovingly at him, his lips pressed tight together at noticing the taut and rigid posture that spoke of hours on end spent sitting at the desk with no break in between.

“Dick. When was the last time you left this room?” he forced himself not to sound as disappointed as he was as he closed the door behind himself.

Dick winced anyway, looking around for a moment before he glanced at his own watch. “Is it evening already?”

Lewis sighed and crossed the room to go sit on a corner of the desk after pushing aside some papers. Dick scrambled to avoid them mixing with other documents while Lewis merely raised one eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s evening and if you need to ask that you’ve probably been here since lunch or even before then. It’s unacceptable, you know that, right?”

Dick sighed softly and rubbed one hand over his forehead, looking terribly tired. “I have to figure out how to find food for everybody here. We’re all back to rationing but there are the prisoners to think about too. We can’t let them starve, and the relocation is taking longer than command would like. Not that they bother explaining how I’m supposed to mobilize all these German soldiers out of here and back to their houses. And then there are the prisoners from the camps too.” He shook his head, his gaze roaming over the papers he had been working on.

Lewis shook his head slowly, following Dick’s gaze. “We’ve never been trained for this.” He sighed, reaching out to place one hand over Dick’s shoulder and squeeze. “Come now, you won’t get much farther for tonight and sure as hell not on an empty stomach.”

“Lew-” Dick started to protest, but Lewis cut him off.

“It’s an order, darling.” He smiled when that got him at least Dick’s undivided attention. “If you don’t take care of yourself, you’ll let me do it, right?”

“Right,” Dick whispered, looking somehow both perplexed and relieved.

Lewis gave him a little nod and a smile, gently tipping up Dick’s face with one finger under his chin. “Give me a kiss now,” he ordered softly.

A smile tugged at Dick’s lips and the man obediently leaned in to press their mouths together for a chaste kiss.

Lewis hummed approvingly and gave one more peck to Dick’s lips. “Now up and out of those clothes, you need to take a shower and go to sleep.”

Dick smiled indulgently at him but stood up just as Lewis had asked him.

Under Lewis' gaze Dick started undressing, even if he quickly looked over at the door. Lewis stood from the desk, brushing the tips of his fingers over a strip of naked skin where Dick had already unbuttoned his shirt, but forced himself to turn away and go lock the door. He didn't really want for the two of them to risk a court martial just because they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Good," he appraised his lover once he turned to look at Dick again, seeing the man was already shirtless and starting to unbutton his pants.

The man was a sight to behold, even if he was clearly tired to the bone.

Lewis stepped closer, gently taking the discarded shirt and folded it. He didn't care much for that kind of neatness, but he knew Dick would regret not keeping his uniform in pristine state come morning. Dick regaled him with a small smile full of gratitude and Lewis caressed one of his lover's arms before gently taking his elbow to balance Dick while he took off his boots.

He made the effort to walk away from the progressively more naked man beside him and go start a shower for him. There was going to be a time for ogling Dick and at the beautiful curve of his ass while Dick bent down to take off his underwear, but now the man needed to be taken care of.

Lewis waited for the water to be hot enough before he called Dick to the bathroom. He grinned softly when Dick appeared in the doorframe and leaned with one shoulder against it, not even trying to hide a yawn.

"Come on, darling. Hop in and get washed."

Dick looked him up and down, but then stepped closer, leaning in for a kiss. "You're not joining me?"

"I have something else to do, and besides you know we won't be able to get into bed in the next hour if we take a shower together." He chuckled.

Dick hummed, gently tugging at Lewis' tie. "Would that be too bad?"

"You're practically sleepwalking," Lewis kissed him, sighing softly at putting his hands on Dick's naked sides. He gently caressed them with his thumbs even as he kissed Dick once more. "Come on, darling, in the shower," he ordered gently.

Dick complied even if he made a point of taking one more kiss before he stepped under the shower.

***

Lewis had barely locked the door of the bedroom once more after himself when Dick stepped outside of the bathroom, naked and still wet from the shower.

"Utterly delicious," Lewis commented at the sight, grinning at the flush that rose on Dick's cheeks at the compliment. He placed the plate he had brought from the kitchen on the dresser and stepped closer to Dick. He took the towel Dick had been rubbing on his wet hair from him and gently started drying the other man himself.

They were standing so close that Lewis could almost brush their chests together whenever he inhaled deeply, and everytime he did so he filled his lungs with the clean and warm scent of his lover. Dick was looking at him attentively from under heavy eyelids, standing as still as he could even if he tended to sway just a bit on his feet at every movement of Lewis' hands on him.

"Such a beauty. You need your nap, you know?" Lewis whispered, looking his lover straight in his eyes as he went from toweling his red hair to his freckled shoulders and chest. "Can't stay up all day and night and go on like that day after day. War is almost over, but we still need you healthy and with your head in the game. I need you healthy and with your head in the game. You know you're the only one high up I feel I can trust. Besides maybe Sink."

Dick smiled softly and wrapped his fingers around Lewis' wrist, brushing slow circles on Lewis' inner wrist with his thumb. "Thank you, Lew."

"Shush. Not to mention you're much prettier than Sink anyway." He wrapped his arms around the man to towel at his back, and sighed softly when Dick simply leaned his head on his left shoulder. He turned and placed a kiss on Dick's cheek. "Now you’re going to sit on the bed and eat what I feed you. And then you're going to sleep with me."

"Alright." Dick yawned, and let Lewis push him towards the bed. He sat there and obediently raised one leg after the other to let Lewis dry them.

Lewis could clearly see how exhausted Dick was and didn't waste time in retrieving the plate of food.

"Open up."

Dick snorted but let Lewis hand feed him, let Lewis make him drink water, and then let the man make him lie down and fix the sheets around him.

"Coming in?" Dick whispered, looking up at him.

Lewis nodded and started divesting of his own uniform. "Of course, darling. Like I could stay away from you after you've been so good and are looking that delicious." He grinned, glad to hear Dick chuckle softly even while he rolled onto his side, offering Lewis his back.

Lewis didn't waste time and slipped under the sheets beside his lover, pressing himself against Dick's back, skin on skin, and wrapped himself around him to the best of his abilities.

"Now sleep, darling." He yawned, relaxed and satisfied at knowing that he had managed to take good care of his man.

"Thanks, Lew," Dick whispered covering Lewis' hand with his own and entwining their fingers.

Lewis only answered with a kiss placed on red hair, smiling at hearing Dick's breath even out mere seconds later.


End file.
